


Pokemon A Different Journey Unova Arc Rival Destinies

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Enter Elesa Electrifying Gym Leader

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 4th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Bianca's dad and we met Elesa.

Bianca lost in the Gym Battle and she has to go home with her dad.

Ash defeated Bianca's dad and he got some $.

Bianca got to stay on the Pokemon journey and she hugged her dad. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Dazzling The Nimbasa Gym

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We defeated Elesa the Gym Leader and we got the Bolt Badge.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Lost At The Stamp Rally

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 5th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Erina and we helped her out. 

Ash and Cilan lost in their Pokemon Battle.

Emmet and Ingo won. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Ash Versus The Champion

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Alder and we helped him out.

Ash lost to Alder and he's really sad. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. A Maractus Musical

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 6th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Toby and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. The Four Seasons Of Sawsbuck

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Robert and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Seth and the Demanding Gothita

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 7th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Katharine and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. The Lonely Deino

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Bobby and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. The Mighty Accelguard To The Rescue

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 8th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Charles and we met Linda.

Dr. Ferrara and the henchmen were arrested by Officer Jenny.

We defeated all four of the Team Plasma Grunts and everyone was arrested.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. A Call For Brotherly Love

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Chili and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Stopping The Rage Of Legends Part One

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 9th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Lewis and we helped him out. 

James and Jessie angered the three Legendary Pokemon. 

Landorus,Thundurus and Tornadus.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Stopping The Rage Of Legends Part Two

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We calmed the Legendary Pokemon down and we got the Revival Herbs for him. 

Gym Leader Clay. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Battling The King of The Mines

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 10th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We defeated Clay the Gym Leader and we got the Quake Badge.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	14. Crisis At The Chargestone Cave

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Bianca and Professor Juniper again at the Chargestone Cave.

We defeated Old Team Plasma and they got away. 

Cilan's Dwebble Cameron evolved into Crustle and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Evolution Exchange Excitement

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 11th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Bianca got an Escavalier and Professor Juniper got an Accelgor.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Explorers of the Hero's Ruin

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Professor Cedric Juniper and we helped him out.

We met up with King N Harmonia again and he got the Light Stone. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Battling The Bully

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 12th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Glenn,Mick and Sean.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Baffling The Bouffalant

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We stopped the wild Bouffalant and we got the lost Pokemon back. 

Elijah evolved into Pignite and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

Samuel evolved into Dewott and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

Stephanie evolved into Servine and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Cilan Takes Flight

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 13th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Miles and we met Skyla. 

Cilan lost to Skyla in a battle and he's really sad. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. An Amazing Aerial Battle

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We defeated the Gym Leader Skyla and we got the Jet Badge. 

Ash's Tranquill Pepper evolved into Unfezant and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Climbing The Tower of Success

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 14th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Stephan won in the events and he got a trophy. 

Stephan and I rung the Mistralton Tower bell. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Clubsplosion. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. The Clubsplosion Begins

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 15th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Cilan defeated Flora and Stephan defeated Edmund. 

Ash Ketchum defeated Angus and I defeated Theresa Davidson. 

Laura Healey defeated Lannah Cox and Crystal Miller defeated Jason. 

Iris and Burgundy started their battle. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Search For The Clubultimate

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Iris defeated Burgundy and Jewel defeated Lovrina.

Georgia defeated Gail and Montgomery defeated Delbert. 

Bianca and Trip started their battle. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. A Clubsplosion of Excitement

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 16th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Bianca defeated Trip and Ash Ketchum defeated Betty. 

Montgomery defeated Iris and Stephan defeated Cilan. 

I defeated Laura Healey and Bianca defeated Georgia. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Stephan defeated Bianca and Jewel defeated Crystal Miller.

Montgomery defeated Ash Ketchum and I defeated Stephan. 

I defeated Montgomery the trainer without having to switch out my Mega Lucario and I got the trophy.

I got the vitamins to use and I gave them to Stephan. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Battling The Leaf Thieves

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 17th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Liam evolved into Leavanny and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We rescued Andrew from the wild Durant Pokemon and we gave them some leaves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. A Restoration Confrontation Part One

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 18th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Ferris and we met Sierra. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. A Restoration Confrontation Part Two

Four hours and twenty minutes later. 

It's 4:50 pm.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

We saved the wild Archen and Tirtouga Pokemon. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Evolution By Fire

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 19th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Shamus and found out that he had abandoned Elijah. 

Ash defeated Shamus and he got some $. 

Shamus got arrested by Officer Jenny for abusing his two Pokemon and they were released. 

Ash caught a nonshiny female Heatmor and the Pokemon was nicknamed Harmony. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Guarding The Guardian of the Mountain

Four hours and twenty minutes later. 

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Brycen and we helped him out.

We defeated the poacher Rizzo and he got arrested by Officer Jenny. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Caution Icy Battling Conditions

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 20th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We defeated Brycen the Gym Leader and we got the Freeze Badge.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

I texted my cousin Morgan on his phone from my phone and I wished him a happy 30th birthday. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Clash of the Connoisseurs

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Mr. Hatterly,Marigold and Ricard Nouveau.

Marigold got her first Pokemon Foongus and she's really happy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Crisis At Ferroseed Research

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 21st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We saved the Ferroseed and we watched them evolve.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. An Epic Defense Force

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Luke again and he showed off the newly evolved Zoroark.

We met Blythe Baxter and she showed us her Pokemon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Rocking The Virbank Gym Part One

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 22nd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We defeated the Gym Leader Roxie and we got the Toxic Badge.

Ash Ketchum lost to Roxie and she healed the Pokemon up. 

Blythe lost to Roxie and she healed the Pokemon up. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Rocking The Virbank Gym Part Two

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash defeated Roxie and she gave him the Toxic Badge.

Blythe defeated Roxie and she gave her the Toxic Badge. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. All For The Love of Meloetta

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 23rd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met up with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia again and she showed off her new Pokemon. 

We healed the Pokemon Meloetta from a fever and she left. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Pierre,Sorrel and a Meeting of the Times

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Dawn again and she showed off her Pokemon. 

I got reunited with my three friends Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Expedition to Onix Island

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 24th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We visited the island and we saw the wild Shiny male Onix. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 25th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Chris and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Iris and the Rogue Dragonite

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Iris caught a nonshiny male Dragonite and she nicknamed him Darren. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Jostling For The Junior Cup

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 26th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Four Pokemon Trainers Cassie,Geraldo,Horatio and Manning are out sick with the flu. 

Ardos,Greevil,Michael and Wes are taking their places. 

Marris broke her left arm in two places last night and she can't battle. 

Eldes is taking Marris's place and he's got a really strong team. 

Ash defeated Eldes and Iris defeated Georgia.

Cilan defeated Shepherd and I defeated Wes. 

Trip defeated Burgundy and Lannah Cox defeated Michael. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Battling Authority Once Again

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Laura Healey defeated Ardos and Manning defeated Kenton. 

Dawn defeated Ramone and Crystal Miller defeated Greevil. 

Trip defeated Manning and I defeated Greevil. 

Iris defeated Dawn and Trip defeated Cilan. 

Lannah Cox and Laura Healey lost in their battle against each other. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Ash,Iris,Megan and Trip Then There Were Four

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 27th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated Iris and I defeated Crystal Miller.

Ash defeated Trip and he found out that I'm the opponent.

Kendell evolved into Krookodile and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

I defeated Ash without having to switch out Laura the Lucario and I got the trophy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Goodbye Junior Cup Hello Adventure

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I defeated Alder the Champion and I declined the title. 

We met Cameron and he joined the group. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. The Road To Humilau

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 28th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader Marlon and we got the Wave Badge. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Unrest At The Nursery

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Layla and we helped her out. 

Seth evolved into Scrafty and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Meloetta and the Sea Temple

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 29th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Ridley and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away with Meloetta.

Dr. Zager kidnapped me and I escaped right after kicking him in the groin. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Unova's Survival Crisis

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 30th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

We saved the Legendary Pokemon Meloetta and she left after healing everyone up. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
